fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Niime
, Nimue |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Hermit on the Mountain |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Canas (Son) Unnamed Sons Hugh (Grandson) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 18A: The Frozen River (joins in Chapter 19A: Bitter Cold) or Chapter 19B: Battle in Bulgar (joins in Chapter 20B: The Silver Wolf) |class =Druid |mirage = |voiceby = }} Niime is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is also known as the Hermit on the Mountain, and is mother to Canas as well as grandmother to Hugh. She previously had a romantic relationship with a very important member of the St. Elimine Church, Yoder. Profile Niime has done much research on the dragons of the Scouring. Niime is very knowledgeable on the subject of elder magic, and wrote at least one book on the subject. She is very harsh with her grandson and constantly expresses her disappointment on Hugh's choice of Anima magic over Dark magic, a talent Niime claims was inherited from Hugh's mother, but admits to care for him. Meanwhile, in her support conversations with Raigh, she reacts coldly and severely to Raigh's disrespectful demands, but lectures him on dark magic by giving him an ancient book, which Raigh tries with extreme difficulty. With Sophia, Niime shows interest in her based on self-identification. She joins automatically at the start of Chapter 19A or 20B in The Binding Blade. After the war, she disappeared in the mountains of Ilia. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |25% |15% |15% |15% |5% |15% |20% |} Supports *Fae *Raigh *Sophia *Yoder *Hugh Overall Niime's main advantage over other mages is her fantastic base weapon ranks. It is very easy for her to reach an S rank for both Dark tomes and Staves. She can use Apocalypse to increase her magic, though it will not increase her healing power or range. Her high magic makes her by far the best staff user in the game, having better range and power than any other staff user. This means she can heal high amounts of health from far away with Physic, can Warp and Rescue your units to and from far distances, and can status most enemies with a 100% guarantee from a safe distance better than anyone else. When it comes to combat, she can do decently well with Nosferatu or Apocalypse and her great magic base, but she will definitely need a Angelic Robe and a Body Ring so then she does not lose Speed from Flux or Nosferatu if she is to be used in combat consistently. Her stats will be inferior to a well trained Sophia or Raigh Level 20/15+, but her staff rank is something the other two will likely never achieve. Ending ; Niime - Hermit on the Mountain : "Niime returned to her secluded home in the mountains and continued her research. Although it is said that she solved many of the mysteries of the world, we can never know for sure because she didn't leave any written records of her work." Quotes Etymology Nimue is one of the several name variations for the Lady of the Lake, who gave King Arthur Excalibur and raised Lancelot. Other variants include 'Niniane'. Trivia *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Niime landed 59th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *In the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga, Niime is marked as a Sage instead of Druid. *She is mentioned in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade in a Support Conversation between Canas and Pent. Pent exclaims that "Every mage knows of Niime the Hermit", indicating her fame among magic users, and quickly rushes to tell his wife Louise that he has met the son of Niime. *In the character poll for Fire Emblem Heroes, Niime was originally credited as "Nimue", her Japanese name. *Niime could be related to Nino, thus being related to Raigh and Lugh. In Blazing Sword, Canas mentions his wife had a sister that was killed about the same time as Nino's mother, meaning it's possible for Canas to be an uncle to Nino. This means Niime could be the mother-in-law to Raigh's and Lugh's great aunt. Gallery B13-048HN.png|Niime as a Druid in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:NiimeFE6.png|Niime's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Niime.png|Niime's battle sprite in The Binding Blade. File:Niime druid magic critical.gif|Niime performing a critical hit in The Binding Blade. File:NiimeManga.jpg|Niime's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters